Kieran McLeod
Kieran McLeod was a housemate from Big Brother 16. He entered the house on Day 1 and was fifth to be evicted on Day 18. Profile Past Which former Big Brother housemate would you say you were most like and why? For me it would be Perez Hilton because he was loud, confident and he entertained. What story from your past will you use to break the ice? I class myself as the ice breaker. I think I can break the ice with anyone and just get them to open up. What has been your greatest achievement? You have to be a bit reserved. People might feel intimidated so I will just introduce myself then as the weeks go along I will say I have done this and that and we will take it from there. Big Brother could make you famous. Would you like that attention and what has been your closest celebrity encounter to date? Obviously yes, I would love that! I haven't really had any encounters so far though. Present Why do you want to enter the Big Brother House? To be honest it is a great opportunity to get a stepping stone and get more exposure to make a path for myself. It could be presenting work, acting work, reality work. I've started my own entity, KMS, which is the Kieran McLeod show. What do you bring to the House? I am a confident person and I have the ability to bring out the natural beauty in others. I am a team player and I feel like the cool guy who people will come to talk to for a laugh. What traits do you find most annoying in a housemate? People who are unhygienic! I'm not being funny, but I believe it is down to sheer laziness. We can all clean up after ourselves but some people choose not to. Also people who always believe that they are right and don't want to listen to anybody else. What do you love most in the world and what will you miss most in the House? Probably my wardrobe to be honest! My wardrobe is ridiculous. I have packed my suitcase like five times it has been a nightmare! Future Are you looking for love in the Big Brother House? I am single, but am I looking for love? It would be more like lust! What would you do to win? I am going to win. Would I step on anyone's toes? The nice ones always finish last so if you have to step on some toes then sometimes you have to do it in life. Nine times out of ten I probably would. What will you do with the money if you win? It is a lot of money! I would treat my mum and my dad and then take it from there. Where do you see yourself in five years' time? Ideally I would love to be in Hollywood mingling with the stars. Realistically I suppose you have to start at home, make a name for yourself, and go from there. Category:Housemate